The present invention pertains to automatic, high speed produce labeling machines. More particularly, the present invention provides a technique for increasing the labeling speed while maintaining a high efficiency of operation. The efficiency of operation includes the proper placement of labels on produce items as well as placing labels on all produce items presented to the automatic labeling machine. There is a constant demand for higher speed labeling systems, provided that the efficiency of label application is not reduced at higher speed. By way of background, such automatic labeling machines typically apply 720 labels per minute per labeling head to produce items approaching the labeler at speeds of about 75 meters per minute.
Previous attempts to scan incoming produce items to provide “advance data” to the automatic labeler regarding location of those items on the conveyor have been attempted. All such prior systems known to the applicant(s) have been sensitive to, and scanning results affected by color variables such as changes in produce variety, produce color, tray liner color and tray liner material color. Color variations affected the system performance significantly, and limit the speed and efficiency of those systems.
The present invention provides a system in which the color variables of the produce item, carrying tray and various items such as straw that occasionally appear in the trays, do not affect the performance of the system.